


Baptism

by Thruterryseyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caring Sam, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Dean, Supernatural Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thruterryseyes/pseuds/Thruterryseyes





	Baptism




End file.
